


you can call me idol

by alphabetsleuth (orphan_account)



Series: idol [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Dancer Park Jimin, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Smut, Spitroasting, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alphabetsleuth
Summary: jungkook and jimin give wooyoung a (much-appreciated) crisis.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Wooyoung/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Wooyoung/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: idol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	you can call me idol

**Author's Note:**

> if you did not read part 1 of this series, this part will still make sense. but also, if you go read part 1, you will get some additional context that will make this work more complete.
> 
>  **additional note** : in this work, there's a brief discussion (~10 sentences) involving body image (weight gain/loss) that occurs in the middle of the delivery/courtyard scene.

Wooyoung gasps so loudly that San startles next to him.

“What happened?”

San scoots closer on the couch and peers over Wooyoung’s shoulder, and Wooyoung stays frozen, blinking incredulously at his phone. 

The words on the screen haven’t changed.

‘Park Jimin’. _Holy shit._

“Jimin signed up to be a mentor for the individual showcases, and he — I got him.”

“No _fucking_ way. Gimme.”

Instead of waiting for Wooyoung to hand him his phone, San just grabs it from him, which is so standard now that Wooyoung doesn’t even complain about it. (Also, he does it too, so.)

San reads the start of the email aloud. “‘Jung Wooyoung, we are happy to inform you that the following individual: Park Jimin will be your peer mentor for the second-year individual showcase.’ Ohmygod, Wooyoung, that’s so exciting!”

He surges forward and throws his arms around Wooyoung, and Wooyoung barely musters the capacity to hug him back.

“I — I think my brain is malfunctioning.”

“Ah,” San remarks, rapidly backing up, “the screaming will come soon.”

“Yes, probably.”

“One moment.”

San grabs one of the decorative pillows behind him and hands it to Wooyoung, and Wooyoung buries his face into it and screams.

After he’s finished, he pulls back and clears his throat, then hands the pillow back to San. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” San says, placing the pillow against the armrest of the couch and leaning back against it. He kicks his feet up onto Wooyoung’s lap, and Wooyoung props his elbows on San’s shins and reads the email over again, still in disbelief.

“Wait, but again, that’s so exciting.”

“I mean, yeah, it is.” Wooyoung’s now tapping his leg so rapidly that San smacks him on the arm and gestures for him to stop, and Wooyoung gives him an abashed grin before channeling his anxiety into worrying at his bottom lip, instead.

“But, also, it’s a bit horrifying. _The_ Park Jimin.” Wooyoung follows the statement up with a small, muted scream.

San laughs. “It’ll be fine! Don’t they assign pairs based on preferences? That means that he put you down, didn’t he?”

“Ohmygod, they _do_.”

Wordlessly, San hands him another pillow, and Wooyoung murmurs a word of gratitude before stuffing his face into it and yelling. Again, after the exchange, he clears his throat and hands the pillow back to San.

“He could’ve just put no preference, though.”

San sighs. “Wooyoung, you need to give yourself more credit.”

Wooyoung flashes him a grateful smile, and San shifts forward, so that Wooyoung can lean against him. He burrows into San’s shoulder, and San reaches a hand up behind him and ruffles his hair.

“Thank you,” Wooyoung sighs.

“Mn. So? You’re going to take them up on the offer, right?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m just — nervous. Ohmygod, _Park Jimin._ ” Wooyoung’s aware that he’s spiraling again, but he can’t yet grapple himself onto any ledge. “This is actually insane.”

San pats his back comfortingly.

“I don’t — I’m literally not going to be able to even talk to him, holy shit.”

San huffs. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You have plenty of time to get to know him — what’s the timeline again? We’re one month out from the showcase, and mentor/mentee pairs usually meet like twice a week, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the suggested amount of time, but I — what if he’s busy? How do I even ask to meet up, what the _fuck_.”

“If he were busy, he wouldn’t have signed up. And they didn’t give you his contact info in the email?”

“Well, it’s here, I just —” Wooyoung lets out a small, frustrated noise. “What the fuck am I even supposed to say?”

San pulls back, brows knit. “Hi, we got paired for the peer mentor program for second-year showcases - would you be free to meet up some time to help me work on my piece?”

“Wait, wait,” Wooyoung says, floundering, “lemme write that down.”

He ends up making San type it out for him, and he rests his chin on San’s shoulder and fondly leans against the other’s cheek. “Sannie you’re the best.”

“God, I really am,” San sighs, shaking his head. He hands the phone back to Wooyoung. “Now press send.”

“I —” Wooyoung cuts off in favor of a choked, nervous sound. “I can’t!”

San promptly reaches over and presses the send button for him. “Lucky for you, _I_ can.”

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” Wooyoung mumbles. He then lets out another muted half-scream, followed by, “I just — holy shit. I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“Mn. Just don’t psych yourself out too much, and try not to fanboy...too much.”

“How could I _not?_ It’s _Park Jimin_.”

San shrugs, and Wooyoung sits up and narrows his eyes at him. “What if you had a showcase, and you got Jeon Jungkook as your mentor?”

San briefly raises his eyebrows. “Well, that’s not happening. So.”

“But if it _did_.”

“Then I would be acting about the same as you are right now, yes.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Having proved his point, Wooyoung flops back against the couch.

He then turns to San again, curious. “Wait, so are they dating or not?”

“Jungkook and Jimin?”

“Mhm.” 

“It’s hard to imagine two people with that much chemistry _not_ dating.”

Wooyoung grins. “Yeah, that’s true. But are they?”

“I heard some rumors that they are, but I dunno, they seem to keep their personal lives pretty private. Everyone is constantly up in their business, so I don’t blame them.”

Wooyoung hums. “That’s true.” 

San raises his eyebrows. “Why, do you want to date him?”

Wooyoung gasps, affronted. “No! My love for Jimin is innocent and pure. Purely an idol-fan dynamic.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want to date him.”

“I do _not_ want to date him. I’m just a big fan.”

“So if he asked you out on a date, you’d say no?”

“San.”

“Okay, okay.”

Before San can start teasing him again – Wooyoung’s sure it’s in his plans – Wooyoung’s phone screen lights up, and Wooyoung screams.

San flinches. “Jesus _Christ_ , Wooyoung, please.”

“Sorry, sorry, I — ohmygod.” He holds the screen up to his face – his hands are actually fucking trembling – and reads aloud, “‘Hi Wooyoung! It’s great to hear from you. How does Tuesday after 2PM sound? I’m also free 2-4PM Thursday and 5-7PM Saturday pretty consistently, so if you are, too, we can just make that a regular time until the showcase.”

He swallows hard, then reads the message over another time before speaking. “San, I think I’m — I’m dying. I’ve ascended”

San scoffs. “You’ve sinned too much in your life to ascend.”

Wooyoung sighs, and San chuckles and gives him a fond pat on the head before getting up from the couch. “Okay, well, I’ve gotta run — try not to nut too hard over Jimin when you see him, okay?”

Wooyoung gasps and grabs for San, but the other’s already out of reach and scurrying out the door.

“Bye!”

  
  
  


Wooyoung triple-checks the number on his phone and the number printed on the plaque outside of the practice room. Through the frosted glass, Wooyoung sees that there’s a faint, shadowy blob in the room, and that alone is enough to make his heartbeat quicken – this is _really_ happening. He takes a deep breath, then steps forward and knocks on the door.

“Come in!”

The sound is very faint – the practice rooms have great noise cancellations – but Wooyoung takes the cue and opens the door.

“Hello,” Jimin says. He’s sitting on the floor, looking up at Wooyoung, a pleasant smile stretched across his lips; he gets up as Wooyoung shuffles inside, motioning to walk towards him. “Wooyoung, right?”

It’s _really_ Park Jimin. Wooyoung’s not sure why he was expecting otherwise, but it’s not like he has the brainpower to think about right now, because _ohmygod_ , it’s _really_ Park Jimin, and Park Jimin just said _his_ name.

Also, Wooyoung spent two hours picking out his outfit for today and another hour styling his hair, and somehow, Jimin still looks more put together than he does, the shrug of his shirt and slacks and the sweep of his ash-brown hair effortlessly classy, If one needs proof that God isn’t fair – well, look no further.

“Hi! Yeah, I am. I —” Wooyoung purses his lips and rocks a bit on his feet, a hand awkwardly clasped to one forearm.

““Hm?” Jimin tilts his head. “Oh, sorry, I’m Jimin. It’s nice to meet you.” 

He reaches a hand out, and it takes all of Wooyoung’s willpower to keep from trembling as he takes the proffered hand and shakes it, praying that his hands aren’t as sweaty as they feel. If they are, Jimin doesn’t say anything, thank God.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just –– I’m a really big fan. I’m sorry, you must hear that a lot.”

Jimin grins, and oh God, he’s fucking _perfect_ , not a crinkle or line out of place and truly everything Wooyoung aspires to be. “There’s no need to apologize for giving me a compliment. I’m flattered, really.”

Wooyoung laughs nervously. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Internally, he realizes he’s being super fucking awkward, but he can’t help it, because – again, Park Jimin. But now Park Jimin probably thinks he’s fucking weird, which is a disaster, but at least Wooyoung got to shake his hand.

“Mn. So, about the individual showcase - you’re doing a variation on Nuvole Bianche, right?”

“Yes!” Wooyoung blurts, way too eager to move onto an actual conversation topic so that he doesn’t have to embarrassingly fanboy anymore.

“Oh, a bold choice for contemporary.” Jimin nods. “I like that. Do you already have the choreo worked out?”

_I mean, it’s a month out, so I’d hope so._

Jimin raises his eyebrows, and only then does Wooyoung realize that he just said what he thought aloud. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean —”

“No, no.” Jimin laughs and waves a hand, and all Wooyoung can think about is how pretty even Jimin’s _laugh_ is while he’s out here sounding like rip-off elmo every time someone says something even remotely funny. “Wooyoung, relax. I don’t bite.”

“I — okay. Sorry.” Wooyoung averts his gaze, hoping that Jimin won’t take note of the blush rapidly tinting his cheeks.

“Why don’t you show me what you have right now, and then we can work from there?”

“I — yeah!” _Jesus Christ, Wooyoung, get it together and form just_ one _complete sentence,_ please. “Sounds good.”

To Wooyoung’s utter relief, the conversation between them flows much more organically when they get into the choreography. Wooyoung’s giddy that Jimin has only two suggestions regarding the choreography itself - ‘take them with a grain of salt. If you think that the current moves fit better, then there’s no need to fix them, honestly’. Post first run through, the remaining advice Jimin gives him deals with the technical details of individual moves.

“When you do the saute, try to straighten and extend your legs in the air a bit more, and be sure you’re landing in a plie so that your knees are cushioned.”

“Oh, I see.” Wooyoung does a saute for demonstration, paying careful attention to the tips Jimin gave him. “Like this?”

“Yeah, exactly. And now, since you’re landing in plie, when you transfer into the assemblé and pirouette, see how it’s smoother?”

“Oh, yeah! Wow, that’s — how do you remember all that from only seeing the choreo once?”

Jimin laughs, eyes crinkling gorgeously, and yup, Wooyoung’s definitely still starstruck. “It comes with practice.”

“I — wow.” Wooyoung lets out a small, thoughtful hum. “Hopefully I’ll get there some day.”

“I’m sure you will. In all honesty, I couldn’t even remember a choreo to save my life before coming here.”

“Really? But you —” Wooyoung pauses, trying to recall what else he wanted to say, and the way Jimin is staring at him, lips quirked slightly upwards, is definitely not helping, so he just gives up. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was going to say.”

Jimin grins. “It’s okay, Yeah, it surprises some people, but.” He shrugs – even his shrug is graceful, though maybe it’s because Wooyoung’s biased, but whatever, okay – then continues, “I’m a student just like everyone else.”

And Jimin’s _humble_ , too. Truly the perfect idol.

Then Wooyoung actually processes what Jimin just said and forces himself to shut down the fanboy train.

For now. 

They work on the choreography for thirty more minutes – somehow, an hour has already passed – and then decide to stop for the day.

“Okay, I’ll see you Saturday?” Jimin asks, following Wooyoung out the door he’d held open for him. 

“Yeah, see you!”

As soon as Jimin’s out of sight, Wooyoung does a small, celebratory dance, and the giddy rush he’d gotten from the time in the practice room stays with him through the rest of the day.

Saturday can’t come soon enough, and when it does, Wooyoung nearly bounds to the studio. He then realizes that he probably looks super fucking weird doing a half-gallop and slows his gait into a normal stride.

This time, he arrives first, and while he’s waiting, he changes out of his sneakers. He’s just got his dance paws on when a knock sounds at the door.

“Come in!”

Jimin steps into the room, and Wooyoung beams up at him with a greeting before getting onto his feet.

Jimin returns his smile. “Hey, how ya doin’?”

Things are much more casual this session, and Wooyoung positively glows when Jimin praises him on fixing the points they’d discussed last time. Of course, such is only to be expected – he’d been practicing religiously over the past four days; he’d gone so far as to eat standing so that he could perfect his plies, and San had promptly shot him an odd look, taken his bowl off the dining room table, and went to go eat in his room. 

“At this rate, I’m going to run out of things to mentor you on,” Jimin teases, and of course Wooyoung’s brain short-circuits.

“Oh!” Wooyoung lets out a nervous laugh. “Aha, uhm. No.”

He’s expecting things to just be awkward, then, but Jimin grins, understanding.

“Now that you’ve got that down - let’s look more at the overall piece, yeah?”

“Mhm, sounds good.”

“Okay, so…”

They spend an hour evaluating how individual moves can be tailored to fit the overall piece, and Wooyoung is, of course, in awe the entire time. By the time they leave, Wooyoung’s body is again still thrumming with that same giddy, foolish rush, and it’s even enough to tide him through a two-hour rehearsal with a director whom he and San have taken to affectionately referring to as “Director Dickwad.”

Next Tuesday is pretty much the same, consisting of a few more pointers to individual moves and a discussion about the message Wooyoung hopes to portray with a certain chain of movements in the middle of the piece. It’s actually incredible – it’s not just Wooyoung’s inner fanboy speaking – that at this point, Jimin has memorized the entire 4-minute choreo down to a T.

He’s so fluent in it that, when Wooyoung does run-throughs of sections of the piece, Jimin does the dance with him, and – watching the both of them in the practice room mirror – Wooyoung can’t help but feels he pales in comparison.

“How do you — the grande jeté? How do you do it like that?”

Jimin cocks his head. “Hm?”

“You – when you land, you curve your back foot, I think? And then you bring the foot into Attitude front. It’s super smooth.”

“Ah,” Jimin says, nodding. “That’s – honestly, it’s just practice.”

Of course it is, though; Wooyoung’s really not sure why he felt the need to ask, and he can faintly feel the warmth rising to his cheeks. “Oh, I see.” 

Jimin shoots him an apologetic grin and then reaches over and gives him a pat on the back, and now Wooyoung’s definitely blushing. “By the time you get to fourth year, you’ll have it down, no doubt about it.”

Wooyoung smiles sheepishly. “Really? Thanks.”

“Mn. Give yourself some more credit, yeah?”

“Okay,” Wooyoung agrees, voice small so as not to betray just how fucking overjoyed he is at Jimin’s statement. Park Jimin’s statement. _The_ Park Jimin’s ––

He digresses.

Jimin grins. “Good. Now, back to the Grand Pas de Chat...”

Even by the time he settles into bed that night, Wooyoung’s still losing his mind over the back pat. _It’s literally just a back pat_ , Wooyoung keeps telling himself, but that doesn’t stop his brain from replaying it over and over again in his head, a dumbstruck smile on his face as he recalls it like one would their favorite movie.

When his mind starts wandering to other things, to Jimin’s hand in other places, Wooyoung finally manages a stopper in his thoughts. He reprimands himself firmly – he’s not going to think so disrespectfully about someone he admires so much, and _especially_ not about someone who’s already cuffed; Wooyoung’s a lot of things, but he ain’t underhanded.

Saturday marks the halfway point in their sessions, which makes Wooyoung a tad bit wistful. Still, talking to Jimin makes him forget all about it; Jimin is genuinely better at explaining the technical details of moves better than some of their instructors are, and, by the minute, Wooyoung falls deeper and deeper into his admiration of the other dancer.

Now that they’re doing more intensive repetitions of the choreography, doing it chunks at a time instead of just working through subsets of moves, they start taking breaks. During one of them, in which they’re just stretching on the bar, Wooyoung poses a question he’s been wondering for some time now.

“I meant to ask — in your choreo for Adagio 2, where’d you get the inspiration for the move after the series of pirouettes? Where you don’t finish the seventh, and just kick up and out into a spin, instead?”

Jimin grins, cheek pressed flat against his knee. “Yeah, good question. Jungkook suggested it, actually – I was showing him the choreo, and he mentioned that it might be nice to transition directly from the pirouette instead of – well, all the steps I initially had before. So it’s basically half of a pirouette and a jeté thrown together into something hip-hop-y, a la Jungkook.”

“Oh, I see. It’s really cool, that’s – wow. Yeah, that’s super cool.”

Wooyoung tries to recall a single instance in which he’s talked to Jimin and _not_ been blushing, but he comes up dry.

Jimin chuckles. “He’d be glad to hear that, I’ll let him know.”

Wooyoung hums and then keeps his mouth shut lest he embarrass himself again.

“Your performance at the year-end showcase was really good,” Jimin mentions, and thank _God_ he’s currently stretching out his other leg and facing away from Wooyoung, because, as if he’s lost a screw in his jaw, Wooyoung’s mouth is now hinged wide open.

“You – you watched that?”

“Yeah, of course. It was one of the most eye-catching performances that night, you did a great job.”

“I —” Wooyoung makes a noise that even he can’t quite explain, but at least it’s quiet.  
“Thank you so much.”

Jimin turns around with a grin, then reaches over and pats Wooyoung on the head. “Cute.”

Wooyoung is _so_ fucking red right now, and he freezes, eyes wide.

“Thank you,” he squeaks when he finally gets his bearings, swapping to stretching out his other leg so that he doesn’t have to look at Jimin.

When they get back to practicing, Wooyoung doesn’t have as much trouble focusing as he’d anticipated – Jimin’s “cute” only rings in his head twice before the only thing he can think about are jetés, leg swings, and tendus.

Feeling that it’s getting late, Wooyoung sneaks a glance at the clock.

“Oh, it’s seven!” he exclaims, turning to look at Jimin.

Jimin looks faintly confused.

“I – I thought you said that you were only free until seven on Saturdays, and I don’t want to keep you late.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jimin says, nodding. “I usually just go get dinner with Jungkook, actually. Do you want to come?”

Wooyoung just blinks at him for a few seconds, processing. “Sorry?”

“I’m going to go get dinner with Jungkook, do you want to tag along?”

“I — I can?”

Jimin purses his lips, and Wooyoung can tell he’s trying not to smile. “If you’re free and like Chinese food, yes.”

“Sorry, I just — yes, I’d love to join.” Wooyoung pauses. “I don’t want to impose, though.”

Jimin waves a hand. “You won’t be, don’t worry. You’re good to go now?

“Yeah, lets go.”

When they turn onto the block, Jimin waves at someone, and only after squinting does Jimin kind of make out the form waving back; had he not known they’d been meeting up with Jungkook, with the distance, he wouldn’t have even realized who it was.

Still, a few more steps inform him that it is indeed Jungkook – Jimin’s beautiful, and Jungkook is also very much so. Wooyoung realizes that he didn’t recognize him because of his outfit – he’s only ever seen Jungkook dressed in baggier, stylish all-blacks and -grays, but at the moment, he dons a sleeker ensemble, a roll-neck t-shirt and chino pants underneath a trench, the edge taken off the rest of the outfit by casual, off-white sneakers.

“Oh, hello!” Jungkook greets as Wooyoung and Jimin walk closer, and Wooyoung bows his head a bit and returns his greeting, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Wooyoung, this is Jungkook. Jungkook, Wooyoung.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jungkook says, extending a hand.

Wooyoung shakes it. “Yeah, likewise.”

He thought he couldn’t get any more starstruck, but obviously, he was wrong, because seeing - _talking_ to - Jungkook _and_ Jimin is a whole other level of nirvana. When Wooyoung tells San about it, San’s going to shit himself.

“Okay, let’s go inside.”

Wooyoung and Jungkook stand to the side as Jimin sorts out their reservation with the front desk. They make small talk, but when the conversation lulls, Wooyoung stares absentmindedly at the decor in the space. Then, in a sudden stroke of boldness, Wooyoung says, “Your outfit looks really nice.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jungkook grins. “You’re probably used to seeing me in the e-boy getup, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Mn, yeah, I dont always dress like that. Although the dick stompers are pretty comfortable.”

Wooyoung blanches. “The — the _dick_ stompers?”

“Yeah, like the combat boots?”

“Oh.” Honestly, at this point, Wooyoung’s not sure why the blush ever bothers even leaving his face - it’s never gone for more than two minutes, because evidently, he can’t stop embarrassing himself.

He’s wrenched out of his own self-pity by a light pat on the back.

“Jungkook, stop scaring the baby,” Jimin chides, resting a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“I was not scaring him! Were you scared?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “No, I just thought I misheard.”

“Case in point.”

Jimin purses his lips, then brings a hand up to his mouth and leans into Wooyoung. He mock-whispers, “If he ever scares you, just let me know, okay? As your mentor, it’s my duty to protect you.”

Wooyoung doesn’t respond, boiling his lack of brain function down to the fact that all of the blood in his body is now in his cheeks. 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, but Wooyoung can see that he’s trying not to smile, and now that Jimin’s back, the conversation between the three of them again flows as they walk over to their table.

Jungkook and Jimin sit down on the same side, and Wooyoung takes the seat across from them, and _holy_ _shit_ , the two of them look good together.

He didn’t realize it when they were standing up, since he hadn’t really seen them next to each other, but now that they’re side-by-side in front of him – something in Wooyoung’s brain just declares that they fit. Their outfits couldn’t be more mismatched, really, since Jimin’s still dressed in his practice wear – a sweatshirt and joggers – but somehow, even that adds to the cohesiveness. 

Still, even though Wooyoung’s sure that he looks like an outsider, at no point do Jungkook and Jimin make him feel left out. Jimin’s a more natural conversationalist, for sure; despite Jungkook’s insane stage presence, he’s a bit shyer, but he’s no less a joy to talk to, each of his comments adding wonderfully to the conversation.

Despite how much he enjoys talking to them, though, Wooyoung must admit that what he enjoys most about dinner is getting to see the dynamic between the two of them. Their bickering can only be described as endearing, and though they usually cut it off within seconds, it’s during those moments that Wooyoung feels like he’s getting a glimpse of who they really are – not _the_ Jeon Jungkook or _the_ Park Jimin, just Jungkook and Jimin.

More than ever, Wooyoung wants to ask if they’re dating. Honestly, if they’re not dating, _he’ll_ be sad about it. Despite how comfortable he feels conversing with them, though, he doesn’t want to make things awkward; he feels that it’s not quite his place to inquire, so he just keeps his mouth shut until he finds the right time to join in on the discussion about the merit of the Self-Care for Performers course.

Even when the food comes, the conversation doesn’t lull in the least, and in the back of his mind, Wooyoung thinks that it’s really fucking weird that he somehow went from I-don’t-know-how-to-act to it-feels-like-I’ve-known-them-for-years within just fifteen minutes.

“Oh,” Jimin remarks. “Wooyoung said he liked the part you suggested in the choreo for Adagio 2.”

Jungkook turns to Wooyoung, eyes bright. “Really?”

“Yeah, I think it’s super cool. It was one of my favorite parts to practice, actually – practicing it made _me_ feel super cool.”

Jungkook laughs, eyes upturning into crescents. “Thank you so much, it means a lot.”

As the night goes on, it becomes clearer and clearer to Wooyoung why San idolizes Jungkook so much - he feels a bit bad now about sighing when San droned on for an hour about how Jungkook talked to him for fifteen seconds in the hallway, and he makes a mental note to tell San that, honestly, he _gets_ it; if Jungkook so much as paid him five seconds of attention, he’d probably be hyped too.

He’s extremely lucky to get _forty_ _minutes_ of Jungkook and Jimin’s attention, and he’s still a bit dazed about it when they exit the restaurant.

“Which way are you headed?” Jimin asks, and Wooyoung gestures to the right.

“Ah, we’re this way. It’s a bit late now though - do you want us to walk you home?”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen. “No, no, it’s okay.”

“You’re sure?” Jungkook asks. “It’s getting late, now, and this isn’t the safest part of town.”

“Yeah, I take the bus, which brings me right in front of my apartment. Thank you, though.”

“Do you want us to walk you to the stop?” Jimin asks.

“We could wait with you until your bus comes,” Jungkook adds.

“No, it’s – uhm, it’s right there,” Wooyoung says, pointing to the sign at the end of the block. “It’s fine, really. But thank you, I appreciate it.”

Jimin hums. “Yeah, of course. Text me when you’re home?”

“Uhm,” Wooyoung stammers, cheeks reddening more from the offer than from the cold. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Jimin smiles. “Okay. Have a good night, Wooyoung.”

He gets a goodnight from Jungkook, too, and even after Jungkook and Jimin have walked out of sight - he notes, with a smile, that Jimin links their arms together before they step onto the crosswalk - the warm feeling in his chest remains.

He’s still really fucking cold, though, so he rubs his hands together until the bus comes, and he smiles like a fucking idiot the entire ride home. 

Despite his best efforts not to think about Jimin a la Jimin-is-cuffed logic, his mind finds a loophole. That night, he dreams of Jimin _and_ Jungkook – specifically, Jimin and Jungkook and _himself_ and he wakes up with a drowsy “Fucking _hell_ ” and soiled underwear.

Somehow, come Tuesday, he’s still able to look Jimin in the eyes, though every smile the other gives him comes with a prick of guilt to Wooyoung’s conscience.

“Since we’re getting closer to the actual showcase, now - how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, actually,” Wooyoung admits, surprising even himself. “Having you as my mentor, it’s — I’ve seen a visible change in the piece from all the stuff you’ve taught me. Everything you’ve said has been super helpful, so. Thank you.”

“Mn. I’m just here to guide you, though. The real work — that’s still all you.”

For once, Wooyoung dares to meet Jimin’s smile, allowing himself to feel a little proud of his own hard work.

During the small break between sets, Wooyoung stretches on the bars while Jimin walks over to his duffel. He’s transitioning between legs when Jimin speaks.

“I’m ordering some stuff from the burger place on the corner - do you want anything?”

Wooyoung turns to look at him. “Uhm. Do you have Zelle?”

Jimin waves a hand. “Don’t worry about it, I can cover for you.”

“Oh. In that case, it’s fine, I don’t—”

“Wooyoung. Please.”

Wooyoung purses his lips. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. Now - order, please.”

The pick-up notification arrives just as they finish up, so Wooyoung accompanies Jimin out to get the order.

“I gotta run in like twenty minutes, so I was just going to eat in the courtyard - wanna join?”

Wooyoung nods. “Yeah, sure!”

They sit down at one of the benches in the courtyard behind the practice rooms, and Jimin takes the orders out of the bag and hands Wooyoung his. 

“Do you actually like the grilled chicken?” Jimin asks, eyes on the burger Wooyoung has just unboxed.

“Oh, uhm. I mean, it’s alright.”

“Huh. And no fries, either.” Jimin quirks his lips, implying a _well then_.

Wooyoung laughs. “It’s because of the showcase – I don’t wanna be bloated.”

“Things you eat right now aren’t going to make you bloated two weeks later, you know,” Jimin comments, unwrapping and taking a bite of his own burger.

“I mean, yeah. But in general, too. Being a dancer and all - it can make you self-conscious, you know?”

Jimin hums around a mouthful. There’s a pause as he finishes chewing.

“One of the most important things I learned during my time here was to stop caring so much about what I eat, actually.”

Wooyoung cocks his head.

“I mean, things like tree nuts and vegetables that are good for you - I understand eating those, and they're great performance fuel, but you should be eating them for _you_ and your _health_ , not just because you think it'll make your body look a certain way. You know?”

“Mm,” Wooyoung hums, swallowing another bite of his burger. “Yeah. It’s hard not to think about - well, looks sometimes.”

“Yeah, for sure, I get that.” There’s a beat of silence, then he continues, “I practically starved myself the first year I was here, but thank God Jungkook was there to pull my head out of my ass. And now – well.”

He gestures down at his burger and fries, then reaches down and pops one of the fries into his mouth. “Obviously, I let myself have a treat once in a while.” A pause, a laugh, then, “Maybe more than once in a while, but that’s just between you and me, hm?”

And then he winks at Wooyoung.

He _winks_ at Wooyoung.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung says, chortling nervously.

Jimin grins, and then his expression grows more solemn. “But you — you get it, right? I hope you’re not starving yourself, Wooyoung.”

There’s a genuine concern in his voice that makes Wooyoung smile. “No, I — I say those things, but really, I can only reel it in during a performance season. Else, I eat a lot of garbage.”

Jimin laughs. “Okay, good. I’m glad to hear that.”

“You’ve known Jungkook since first year, then?”

“Mhm. First year, first day of class. This school has given me a lot of things, but I’d say that Jungkook is probably the best one.”

Wooyoung grins so wide that his face hurts, but he doesn’t care in the least, because holy fuck, that was so cute.

In front of him, Jimin wrinkles his nose, looking down at his burger with distaste. “Sorry, that was really gross.”

Wooyoung laughs. “No, I thought it was cute.”

“Really? I thought it was pretty gross.”

The two of them laugh at the quip, the sounds proceeding to fade into pleasant silence.

Now Wooyoung really, _really_ wants to ask, but he still feels like it’s out of place for him to do so, so instead he just takes a bite of his burger and looks down at the wood patterning of the table. 

“You’re not curious if we’re dating?”

Wooyoung nearly chokes on his burger, and when he looks up after clearing his throat, Jimin is smiling at him.

“I mean — yeah, but I — I don’t want to be nosy.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. But yes, we are - it’s been nearly two years, now, actually.”

“Wow, that’s - congrats.”

“Congrats?”

“That you - well, that you found each other, I guess. You two look really good together.”

Jimin hums. “Thank you. Do you have a special someone?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “God, no. Have you _seen_ the underclassmen?” Wooyoung shivers for emphasis, and he grins at the laugh it gets out of Jimin. “It’s like your class took all the good genes.”

Jimin chuckles. “Nonsense. People get better looking with time - all of us were scrawny and awkward our first few years, too.”

“God, I hope so,” Wooyoung huffs.

“You’re pretty cute, though – you must be an exception to the rule, then?”

Wooyoung’s brain completely shuts down for a moment, and when it reboots, he’s still sadly operating on just one brain cell. “Uhm. Thank you?”

Jimin hums, casually, as if nothing at all had happened. “What about the upperclassmen, then? Do you have your eyes set on any of them?”

 _I mean, yeah, according to my dick, you and Jungkook_.

Not like Wooyoung can say that, though, so he settles for, “I — uhm. No.”

“Mn.”

Wooyoung averts his gaze down to his burger, and then Jimin reaches out and brushes a corner of his lips with his thumb.

Wooyoung looks up at Jimin, eyes wide.

“You had a bit of sauce on the corner of your mouth,” Jimin explains, and then he licks said sauce off of his finger.

 _He licks said sauce off of his finger_ , and Wooyoung is fucking losing his mind right now, but outwardly, he just smiles. Jimin’s lips move, and Wooyoung’s brain is so clogged that he doesn’t register the question until it’s too late for him to process it.

“Sorry?”

“I said, this is polynesian, right?”

“Yep.”

“Mn.”

By the time he gets back to his apartment, he’s still not over the sauce incident, and at this point, he figures that he never will be.

 _This man has a_ boyfriend, Wooyoung reminds himself. _There’s no fucking way he’s into you like that – get your head out of your ass._

Jimin is Jungkook’s boyfriend. Jungkook is Jimin’s boyfriend. Jimin is Jungkook’s boyfriend. Jungkook is Jimin’s boyfriend.

Wooyoung lies down in bed, holds his phone up over his face, opens the notes app, and then types the two sentences out twenty times each.

Then, he sets his phone down next to his head, burrows himself under the covers, turns around onto his stomach, stuffs his face into his pillow, and screams.

Come Saturday, things are back to normal, apart from one incident that is decidedly _not_ normal, and it’s not just Wooyoung grasping at straws this time.

They’re sharing the bar after doing another round of the choreo, stretching their legs out across the metal. It’s nothing unusual for them to be side-by-side while doing it – Jimin often helps Wooyoung adjust so that he can get a better stretch – but when Wooyoung looks up after Jimin says something, their faces are just inches apart from each other.

Wooyoung quickly turns away, cheeks burning. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jimin says, and Wooyoung thinks he hears a smile in his voice, but he’s too embarrassed to look up and return it.

After a minute, it happens again, and the third time it occurs, Wooyoung decides that he’s ready to move on from stretching.

Just as he’s about to put his foot down from the bar, Jimin reaches out and brushes Wooyoung’s fringe out of his eyes. Wooyoung’s eyes flash briefly down to Jimin’s lips, and when he realizes what he’s doing, he snaps his gaze back up, fully ready to apologize.

Jimin’s expression gives him pause – his eyes are hooded, and he’s looking at Wooyoung with such intensity that he’s pretty sure Jimin can now hear his less-than-innocent thoughts, and the idea makes him blush even harder.

“Wooyoung.”

Jimin’s gaze takes a brief round-trip to Wooyoung’s lips, and Wooyoung’s pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breathe. “Y-yeah?”

“Would you —”

A choked noise escapes from the back of Wooyoung’s throat, and it seems to snap Jimin out of his semi-trance. He grins, then reaches out and tucks a lock of Wooyoung’s hair behind his ear before scooting away, setting his other leg up on the bar.

It’s as if nothing at all happened, but the blood pounding in Wooyoung’s ears tells him that he wasn’t just dreaming. 

The next few moments tick by in silence, and the thoughts build up so rapidly and incessantly in Wooyoung’s brain that he can’t help but inquire.

“What were you going to ask me?”

“Hm?” Jimin turns and looks at him. “Oh.”

A small, curious smile finds its way to Jimin’s lips. “Dont worry about it.”

“When you say that, it _makes_ me worry,” Wooyoung grumbles, and Jimin just hums in response.

It’s a testament to just how much time they’ve spent together that Wooyoung’s now on good enough terms with Jimin to feel comfortable whining.

“ _Jimin_.”

Jimin laughs. “Pulling out the big guns, I see. Well, how about this - I’ll tell you after the showcase.”

“You’re going to make me wait until the _showcase_ _?_ ”

“It’s only a week off.”

“That’s true, but.” Before he can stop it, a small disgruntled _hmph_ sounds from his throat.

Jimin grins at him, then reaches over and ruffles his hair, and what can Wooyoung do but smile stupidly back?

“Promise?” Wooyoung asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Promise.”

Honestly, the showcase comes even sooner than Wooyoung thought it would. The final two sessions he has with Jimin don’t include much talking – they’re more of just hunkering down and ironing out any remaining kinks in the performance piece.

When they’re packing up on Saturday, Wooyoung’s struck by an odd sense of loss. Even though this was the deal, and he _understood_ the deal – one month of peer advising, nothing more, nothing less – the pang in Wooyoung’s chest remains. Sure, Jimin might attend the showcase on Sunday, but after that, Wooyoung might never see him again.

“Okay, well, I guess that’s it,” Jimin says, zipping up his duffel. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Wooyoung pauses to think about it, but nothing else comes to him. “Yeah.”

“That’s great. This piece has come a long way since we first met, you should be very proud of yourself.” Jimin stands up, and Wooyoung follows him over to the door of the practice room. “I’m very proud of you.”

Wooyoung smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’ll be incredible, I can’t wait to watch,” Jimin says, holding the door open for him.

Wooyoung ducks out, then turns around, eyes wide.“You - you’re coming?”

“Of course I am. Jungkook is, too, and we’re both really excited to see you perform.”

“Ohmygod.” Wooyoung brings his hands up to his cheeks, and he can _feel_ the warmth of them. “Sorry, I just —”

Wooyoung’s words break off into a small, incredulous laugh. “Wow, it’s really an honor.”

“Mn. The honor is ours.”

By now, the two of them have reached the end of the hall, and Wooyoung pushes it open and holds it for Jimin, for once returning the favor. Jimin gives him a grateful nod, and Wooyoung flashes him a smile before following him through. 

Jimin gives him a soft pat on the shoulder. “Go rest up, okay? Big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Wooyoung purses his lips. “Oh! And, uhm…”

“Mn?”

“The - the question. You’ll tell me what it is, right?”

Jimin’s grin has an air of mischief to it, and Wooyoung blinks a few times to make sure that, yeah, it’s really there. “Yeah. After the showcase, though.”

“Okay. Have a good night!”

“You too, Wooyoung. See you tomorrow.”

The amount of people in the performance hall is nerve-wracking, and even more so to Wooyoung with the knowledge that Jimin and Jungkook are among them. When he’s on the stage, though, hours and hours of practice ensure that he’s so absorbed in his piece that the anxiety leaves him, and when the final note rings out –– it’s over.

Blood pounds so loudly in Wooyoung’s ears that the applause that echoes through the hall is only faint, at best, but the adrenaline pushes him through the bow and the smile, and then he’s headed off the stage and down into the wings.

After the performance, he and the other second-year performers stream out to the hall and into the arms and praises of their peers and instructors. Wooyoung bumps into some third-years, first, people he’d shared classes, sweat, and tears with, and they give him plentiful congrats and several bundles of flowers. Then, it’s onto the second-years from other departments, and he’s again barraged with compliments and roses, and by the time he slips away to go say hi to San, he’s exhausted but still giddy, riding on the high of his performance and the sense of pride that came with it. It was, for once, everything he wanted it to be, and he hopes that Jimin – Jimin and Jungkook – thought he did well, too.

While he’s talking to San, he catches a glimpse of the two of them out of the corner of his eye, and he returns the bright wave that Jimin gives him.

San turns to see who he’s waving at, and he mumbles a small “ohmygod” before Jimin and Jungkook descend upon them.

“Hi, Wooyoung! You did so well,” Jimin says, leaning in for a hug that Wooyoung gladly returns. Behind him, Jungkook waits his turn, and he gives Wooyoung an amiable side-hug, the bouquet he’s holding in one arm too large for him to manage anything else.

“You were incredible,” Jungkook says, a soft smile on his face. “Expected nothing less, though. Really.”

Wooyoung grins, a gentle blush creeping across his nose. “Thank you so much.”

“Seconded. You were amazing, Wooyoung. Oh, and before we forget –” Jimin turns to Jungkook and gestures at him, as if cueing him in, and Wooyoung grins from ear-to-ear as Jungkook accepts the cue and holds the bouquet out towards Wooyoung.

“This is for you!” he says, and Wooyoung receives it with a grateful half-bow. It’s so large that he can barely hold it, dwarfing all six sets of flowers he’s currently holding combined.

“That’s — this is so beautiful, holy shit.”

Jimin laughs. “Only the best for our Wooyoungie.”

 _Wooyoungie_. Surely, Wooyoung must be dreaming, but he’s so happy right now that he frankly doesn’t care whether this is a dream or reality – he’ll take it in whatever form he can get.

“And this is..?” Jimin asks, giving San a friendly nod.

“This is San! He’s in the same department as Jungkook, actually.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember! It’s nice to see you again, San.”

San is _very_ evidently starstruck, and if Wooyoung hadn’t gone through what he did in the past month, maybe he’d laugh, but now, he feels nothing but understanding for San’s situation.

“You, too. I’m — sorry, wow, I’m a big fan.”

Jungkook grins. “Thank you. Actually - you were the one who danced to ‘Stung’ at the banquet, right?”

San’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I was.”

“You did a really good job! Loved the hits you did during the bridge.”

“Really? Ohmygod, that…”

Jimin and Wooyoung stand to the side, both duly amused, as San and Jungkook continue chattering excitedly about popping.

“Should we, like, book them a room or something?” Jimin asks.

Wooyoung laughs. “I don’t think San could handle that, he’s practically fainting already.”

Then, suddenly, he remembers. He reaches out and grabs Jimin’s wrist, and Jimin cuts off mid-chuckle, eyes wide.

“Hm?”

“You - the question! You’ll tell me now, right?”

Jimin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, uhm.”

“It’s after the showcase now, you promised!”

“Mn. I suppose I did.” He turns to Jungkook and San; there’s a lull in the conversation, it seems, and Jimin grabs Jungkook’s hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“It appears that I’ve been called upon,” Jungkook says, flashing San an apologetic smile. “If you’d like to talk more about this - we could exchange numbers?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” San says, still very dazed. Wooyoung gets the feeling completely.

After they exchange numbers, Jimin and Jungkook excuse themselves with a “Nice meeting you!”, and Wooyoung returns San’s _can you believe this_ expression with a discreet thumbs up before following Jimin and Jungkook to a more deserted area of the reception hall.

“What’s this about?” Jungkook asks, looking inquisitively between Jimin and Wooyoung.

“Wooyoung wanted to know what the question was.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Wait, you both know about this?” Wooyoung asks, even more confused now.

“Mn,” Jimin hums.

There’s an awkward pause.

“So what’s the question?”

Wooyoung has never seen Jimin look nervous in the slightest, but he sure does now, and it makes him a bit worried, to say the least.

“You’re sure you want to know now? I can tell you tomorrow, too, after you’re done celebrating with your friends.”

Wooyoung frowns. “Jimin, please.”

Jungkook places his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and squeezes, and Jimin sighs. “Okay.”

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, gaze locking with Wooyoung, his stare is resolute. “You — would you be interested in having a threesome with us?”

“Sorry?”

“Please don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Uhm.” Wooyoung has forgotten how to close his mouth, but still, no words come out.

“If you don’t want to, it’s totally fine, we won’t be offended,” Jungkook assures. 

“No, I —” Now it’s Wooyoung’s turn to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Holy shit, am I actually dreaming?”

“Oh, so you’ve dreamt about this?”

The fact that teasing, smooth Jimin is back is oddly comforting.

“I — “ Wooyoung makes some sort of incoherent noise. “Uhm. I — you guys are sure that you want _me?_ ”

Jimin clicks his tongue. “Wooyoung, please. Yes, we do, you’re amazing. We’d be so lucky.”

Wooyoung has to remind himself to breathe, his lungs expanding twice but somehow still not letting enough air in for him to think properly. “Then yeah, I mean, I’d love to.”

“Great!” Jimin says, grinning. Beside him, Jungkook’s smiling, too, and holy shit, Wooyoung _cannot_ believe that this is actually happening.

“Let me just – I’ll let my friends know that I have to go.”

Jimin frowns. “We don’t have to do it today.”

“Oh.” Wooyoung freezes, then groans, “Fuck, thats so embarrassing —”

“No, if you want to, we can. We just don’t want to take you away from your friends,” Jimin explains, smile soft.

Wooyoung laughs. “You won’t be. I’d much rather do this than get hammered at a bar and not be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Well, the bar part is negligible, but the walking part...we’ll see.”

Wooyoung almost chokes on his own spit, and he’s actually getting hard _right the fuck now_ , which is super fucking embarrassing but somehow still not as shameful as the small, strangled noise he lets out in response to Jimin’s statement.

Jungkook laughs, sparing Wooyoung from his own misery. “Okay, Jimin will text you our address - take your time, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.” Wooyoung’s not quite sure why he’s thanking them, but it seems appropriate. “See you soon?”

“Mn. See you.”

And with a wave, Jungkook and Jimin depart down the hall, leaving Wooyoung to brew in his own thoughts and the erection now tenting his pants.

Dazed, he stumbles back to the main area – after having willed his erection away, of course, he’s not a fucking monster – and he share another _Ohmygod!!_ moment with San before proceeding to say goodbye to some other people. He finds the other performers and lets them know that he can’t join for dinner, and one of the cruder ones among them says, “Aww. What, are you gonna go get laid or something?”

Wooyoung just laughs, but if only he knew.

Wooyoung’s jittery the whole ride home, and after a moment of thought while he’s in the shower, he decides to shave again, which is ridiculous considering that he’d just shaven that afternoon, but whatever. He shrugs on a new outfit – after five minutes of indecision, he decides, fuck it, he’s never gonna look as put-together as Jimin or Jungkook anyways, and heads out the door. 

The trip to Jimin and Jungkook’s place takes a quarter of an hour; Wooyoung decided to take rideshare instead of public transit, because while he’s not quite willing to splurge on his own safety, he will definitely splurge on things related to his dick, apparently. 

Wooyoung rings the doorbell, and Jimin answers the door, Jungkook close behind him.

“Hi! Come in, come in.”

Jimin ushers Wooyoung in and instructs him to take his shoes off at the entryway, and the situation is so normal that, for a moment, Wooyoung almost forgets what he’s even here for. Almost.

“You look so good,” Jimin says, eyes running over Wooyoung’s outfit in a way that makes him want to preen.

“Thank you. You two do, too.” _As per usual_.

And now that the two of them are standing in front of him side-by-side, dressed in loungewear but still looking as amazing as ever, Wooyoung feels the need to clarify again – “You’re _sure_ _?_ ”

Jimin sighs. “Yes, Wooyoung, we’re sure. Please give yourself some more credit.”

“Sorry, this is just — a lot,” Wooyoung squeaks.

Jimin’s brow furrows. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No! No, it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s more of just — I want to _too_ much.”

Jimin laughs, then reaches forward and brushes Wooyoung’s hair out of his eyes. “You know just what to say, don’t you?”

Wooyoung blushes, gaze averted towards the floor, and he feels like melting when Jimin places a hand on the small of his back. “Let’s get comfortable first, yeah? Talk about what you like and don’t like, boundaries, things like that.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay. C’mere.”

JImin takes Wooyoung by the wrist and guides him over to the couch, and Wooyoung sits down awkwardly between Jimin and Jungkook, attempting to compress himself to take up as little surface area as possible.

Jimin opens his arms out towards him. “You can lay on me, if you want.”

Oh, boy, does Wooyoung want.

He glances over at Jungkook, and Jungkook flashes him a smile. “Go ahead.”

With permission given, Wooyoung lets himself relax a bit, shifting so that he can lean against Jimin’s chest. It’s much less awkward than he thought it’d be, his frame actually fitting quite nicely against Jimin’s, and he cozies up against Jimin as the other threads his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung’s legs are pulled up to his chest, and Jungkook slides a hand under his knees, prompting him to straighten them so that his legs lie squarely in Jungkook’s lap.

“Still tense from the showcase, hm?” Jungkook asks, hands warm on Wooyoung’s shins.

“A bit, yeah.” _And from what’s happening right now, but._

“If you want, I could give you a massage?” Jungkook offers. “I’ve heard I’m pretty good.”

“He’s _very_ good,” Jimin comments, voice rumbling against Wooyoung’s back.

Frankly, he could be not good at all and Wooyoung would still say yes, but as it happens, he really is fucking incredible. Wooyoung nearly moans, but he purses his lips in time and catches it; still, even without the sound, his growing erection is a pretty dead giveaway for his arousal.

Neither Jimin nor Jungkook say anything about it, but Wooyoung’s pretty sure he can feel Jimin smiling against the nape of his neck.

“Anyways. Tell us, Wooyoung - what do you like?” Jimin prompts.

“Like what?”

“I guess, to begin - do you top? Or bottom?”

“I can do either.”

“Mn,” Jimin purrs, and Wooyoung barely pushes down a shiver. “Which do you prefer?”

“Uhm. Top, usually?”

“I see. I don’t bottom, but Jungkook does. Would you prefer to top him, then?”

“Or?” There’s only one other option, but with Jimin's arm around his waist and Jungkook massaging his legs, one can’t really blame Wooyoung for not being able to think clearly.

Jimin’s tone of voice reflects his amusement. “Do you want to top Jungkook or bottom for him?”

“I — both?”

Both Jungkook and Jimin laugh at that.

“I told you, he’s cute,” Jimin says.

“Yeah, he is.”

Wooyoung’s cheeks flush, and he turns in an attempt to hide his face against the couch. “I’m — I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” Jimin soothes, fingers weaving gently through Wooyoung’s hair. “Would you actually be down for both?”

Wooyoung pauses. “How is that possible?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be at the same time.”

“Oh.” Then, softer, “ _Oh_.”

Jimin chuckles. “Mhm. Do you think you could do that for us?”

“Yeah, that’s — I’d like that.”

“I’m telling you, dancer’s stamina. Truly something else.”

At that, Jungkook laughs, and Wooyoung’s worked through his own mortification enough to crack a bit of a smile.

When Jungkook’s hand drifts up to his knee, the smile vanishes, replaced by a thin line as Wooyoung purses his lips and tries not to think about the warm pressure moving up to his thigh.

“What do you like to be called?” Jimin asks.

“Uhm? Just my name is fine.”

“Nothing else?”

“I — I like baby, too. Or, uhm. Sweetheart?”

“Mn,” Jimin acknowledges, and Wooyoung’s response gets him an eyebrow raise from Jungkook. Jungkook’s hand is mid-thigh now, kneading, and Wooyoung is _so_ hard.

“I see. We can do that. Any hard limits?”

“I mean I’m fine with most of the usual things.” He tries to turn to look at Jimin. “What — what are you planning to do with me?”

Jimin chuckles. “Nothing much, just — actually, you’re right, maybe this way will be better. Do you have a safeword, sweetheart?”

Oh, god, this is really happening.

“Uhm. Is ‘red’ okay?”

“Mhm. Jungkook’s and mine are ‘golden’. Does that sound good to you? Yours will be ‘red’, ours is ‘golden’.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Mn. And you’re clean?”

Jungkook’s hand is trailing precariously close to his crotch now, making it very hard to think, but Wooyoung miraculously pushes through. “Yeah, I’m clean.”

“Good. We are, too. Anything else we should know?”

Wooyoung thinks for a moment. “I don’t have a gag reflex?”

This draws appreciative hums from both Jimin and Jungkook, which makes Wooyoung feel very warm and giddy. Jimin shifts a bit, and Wooyoung bites his lip at the sensation of Jimin’s erection nudging up against the small of his back.

“Should we start, then, sweetheart?”

“I — yeah.”

“How do you want us?”

“Anywhere.” Any time, any way, any thing.

Jimin chuckles. “Let’s start off slow - between the two of us, who do you want first?”

Wooyoung pauses, contemplating. Both Jimin and Jungkook are insanely attractive, and he knows they’ll both be nice to him, but Jungkook does seem to be the gentler of the two. Plus, Wooyoung wants to top while he still has the energy to, and if that makes him a lazy bottom, so be it. 

Wooyoung looks forward and locks eyes with Jungkook, who smiles and tilts his head.

“Me?”

Wooyoung nods, then turns to face Jimin. “Not that —”

Jimin runs his hands soothingly along Wooyoung’s upper arms, easing the tension in his frame. “No, no, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Do you want to go to the bedroom or stay here?”

“Bedroom would be nice.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

When they get there, Wooyoung is posed a much more pressing question.

“Do you want me on my back or on my stomach?” Jungkook asks, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

“Uhm. Back is fine.”

"Ah, okay.”

While Wooyoung stands awkwardly by the bedroom door, leaning against the entryway, Jimin walks over and sits down on a chair opposite the bed, then turns to address Wooyoung.

“Is it fine if I just watch for a bit?”

“Uhm. Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.”

Jungkook pats the space next to him on the bed, drawing Wooyoung's attention. “Come over here.”

Wooyoung climbs onto the bed, settling back onto his knees, and Jungkook turns him so that Jimin has a view of both of their side profiles.

“Let’s put on a good show, yeah?” Jungkook asks, voice drawn down to a low purr.

“Y-yeah.”

Jungkook reaches forward and bunches his hand in the fabric of Wooyoung’s shirt, then leans in and presses their lips together. The kiss is careful and languid, and when Jungkook swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, Wooyoung parts to give entrance and finds himself a bit disappointed when Jungkook just pulls away, instead.

Jungkook flashes him a grin and then lies down on the bed, and Wooyoung gets the message, lowering down atop him, keeping himself propped up on his knees, which are on either side of Jungkook’s waist. The kiss resumes where it left off, and when Jungkook licks into his mouth, a soft whimper escapes from the back of Wooyoung’s throat, and he’s embarrassed until Jungkook responds with a moan, a hand reaching up to his nape to pull him even farther down.

Subconsciously, Wooyoung settles his hands on Jungkook’s hips; when he realizes what he’s doing, he moves them away, resting them on the sheets below.

“You can touch,” Jungkook murmurs against his lips, and Wooyoung puts his hands back, this time gripping Jungkook’s waist more confidently.

He sucks Jungkook’s bottom lip into his mouth, and Jungkook lets out a hushed moan in response; just when Wooyoung thought Jungkook couldn’t get any prettier, of course Jungkook proved him wrong.

“Help me take my clothes off?” Jungkook requests, and Wooyoung’s all too eager to oblige. He helps Jungkook pull his shirt over his head, and the sight he’s presented with ––

“You — wow. You’re really hot,” Wooyoung says for lack of anything better to say. Most dancers are pretty sculpted, but Jungkook – Jungkook’s probably putting in more hours at the gym than a lot of people in their program combined.

Jungkook laughs, then reaches up and pulls Wooyoung back in for a kiss.

When Wooyoung pulls back to catch his breath, Jungkook cocks his head, a small smile dancing on his lips. “That means clothes off for you, too, by the way.”

While Wooyoung’s getting his shirt off, Jungkook kicks off his pants and underwear, and Wooyoung looks down to see that Jungkook – as expected of a dancer – is shaven, but that doesn’t make the sight any less awe-inspiring to him.

The sight distracts him enough for Wooyoung to fumble with his own pants; Jungkook’s sculpted like a fucking greek god, and Wooyoung’s over here unable to even get his slacks off.

“Lemme help,” Jungkook offers. Wooyoung lets his hands drop to his sides, and Jungkook leans forward and takes over, undoing his pants and then hooking his thumbs inside of Wooyoung’s waistband so as to pull them down along with his underwear.

“Wow, big, too,” Jungkook comments. He turns to Jimin. “We really lucked out.”

“Yeah, we did.”

Wooyoung dares a glance at Jimin, who’s sitting in pretty much the same position in which Wooyoung had last seen him, legs crossed, elbows on the armrests, and expression completely unperturbed. The only sign that something is amiss is the rise of his chest; Wooyoung can tell that he’s breathing more rapidly than normal, but even then, barely so, which floods Wooyoung with the incessant need to, as Jungkook said, ‘put on a good show.’

His attention snaps back to Jungkook when the other wraps a hand around his cock. 

“Do you want me to suck you off, first, or?”

Wooyoung would love that, actually, but a quick cost-benefit analysis has him shaking his head. “Wanna save energy for other stuff.”

Jungkook smiles. “Wise choice.”

Wooyoung returns his smile, because he’s honestly not sure what else to do, not with Jungkook laid out so nicely for him like this.

“Okay. I, uhm.” Jungkook looks suddenly shy, a stark contrast to the way he spreads his legs up and out so that Wooyoung’s given a clear view of his entrance. “To be honest, we got a bit frisky waiting, so I’m already stretched out. If you want to just put it in, that’s fine.”

Wooyoung blinks. “Oh. How many fingers did you..?”

“Three.”

Admittedly, a cursory glance not very indicative,since things don’t stay stretched out forever, but Jungkook still looks super tight – his hole is a bit pink and puckered, circled by a faint gloss of lube, but otherwise, Jungkook looks untouched.

Wooyoung’s heistance gives Jungkook the time to tease. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, I —”

“Here,” Jungkook interjects. “Let me show you.”

Wooyoung watches, eyes wide, as Jungkook brings a hand down to his entrance and easily slides two of his fingers in. He slowly works in a third, small, breathy noises escaping his lips as he rolls his hips down onto his digits, and his other hand is up above his head, twisted in a pillowcase.

“See?” Jungkook pants. “‘M ready.”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung breathes, rather stupidly. “You – uhm. Do you have a condom?”

“Mhm.”

Jungkook pulls one out from underneath the pillow he’s currently lying on, and Wooyoung’s eyes go wide.

“You keep them there?”

This draws a breathy laugh from Jungkook and an amused chuckle from Jimin.

“Oh, god, no. We just prepared for this beforehand,” Jungkook explains. “That’d be pretty funny, though.”

Wooyoung reaches out for the condom, and – as if he couldn’t get any hotter – Jungkook tears the packaging open with his teeth before handing it to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung takes the condom out and rolls it onto his cock. It’s pre-lubricated, and it smells...

Jungkook gets onto his knees, leans down, and wraps his lips around Wooyoung’s cock. Wooyoung snaps his hips up in surprise, and he means to apologize, but when Jungkook just moans and takes it, the apology dies in his throat.

Jungkook pops off with a grin. “Peach flavored.” 

“Now,” he continues, lying back down before looking up at Wooyoung, eyes lidded. “Fuck me, please.”

Jungkook spreads his legs, and Wooyoung gets between them and lines himself up, hands gripping the undersides of Jungkook’s thighs. Jungkook wiggles his hips, and Wooyoung takes the cue and pushes in slowly, eyes fixed on Jungkook’s face. His expression is mesmerizing - his eyes are still hooded, and he’s bites the inside of his lip as Wooyoung thrusts forward, soft sounds escaping him as he’s stretched out on Wooyoung’s cock.

“Mn, you’re – ah, you’re big.”

Wooyoung blushes and continues pushing in, lips pursed, and Jungkook lets out a satisfied moan when he bottoms out. “Fuck, you’re _so_ big.”

Not knowing what else to say, Wooyoung goes for the obvious. “Thanks.”

Jungkook laughs, reaching up and cupping Wooyoung’s face in his hand. “And you’re so cute, too.”

He draws Wooyoung down for a kiss, and while their lips are locked together, Wooyoung starts thrusting, starting shallowly and building up as Jungkook’s moans get louder.

Moving away from Jungkook’s lips, Wooyoung presses soft, fluttery kisses along Jungkook’s jaw; before he goes any further, he pulls back to ask for permission.

Jungkook knows what he wants before he even says anything. “Yeah, you can touch elsewhere, too. Just try not to mark - department showcase on Thursday.”

“Okay,” Wooyoung agrees. He nips lightly down Jungkook’s neck, then stops when he’s at the other’s chest, and for a moment, he just stares, entranced, because Jungkook’s pecs are absolutely magnificent. Maybe Wooyoung should start working out more.

“I — mmn — I like it,” Jungkook rasps. “When — when you play with my nipples.”

Wooyoung hums, then leans down and takes one of Jungkook’s nipples into his mouth, sucking softly. Jungkook clenches around his cock, and the heat and pressure makes Wooyoung’s head swim.

“You’re so pretty,” Wooyoung says, mumbling against Jungkook’s chest.

He pulls back in time to see Jungkook’s lashes flutter. “Thank you. You are, too, sweetheart.”

Wooyoung gives him a shy smile before leaning down and moving to Jungkook’s other nipple, again laving over it before suckling gently. His thrusts fall into a regular rhythm, deep and languid, and they become more purposeful as Jungkook gets more vocal, spurred by the sounds pouring from his lips.

Out of the corner of Wooyoung’s eye, he catches movement, and then Jimin’s in front of him, standing off the side of the bed.

Wooyoung looks up at him, and Jimin reaches down, caressing his cheek. Wooyoung leans into the touch, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Jimin’s eyes are fond. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Fucking my baby so good.”

Wooyoung almost moans at that, and Jungkook really does.

Jimin lets his hand drop from Wooyoung’s face, resting it instead on Jungkook’s chest, and then he slides it up and wraps it around Jungkook’s throat.

“Do you mind if I use him, too?”

Wooyoung shakes his head, and Jimin smiles. He taps Jungkook’s jugular twice, then steps back and gestures at Wooyoung. “Come up a bit?”

It’s a bit weird to scoot forward while he’s still sheathed inside Jungkook; he basically fucks Jungkook forward until the other’s head is hanging off the mattress. In this position, Jungkook’s body is stretched out, muscles drawn taught, and the sight is even more breathtaking than before.

Wooyoung hopes Jungkook knows how pretty he is – he smooths a hand up Jungkook’s torso in an effort to convey his thoughts, and Jungkook gives him a small hum in response.

There’s the zip of metal, and Wooyoung looks up to see Jimin stepping forward and pressing his cock to Jungkook’s lips. Within a few moments, Wooyoung can see the outline of Jimin’s cock bulging up against the column of Jungkook’s throat, and Jungkook’s making small, wet gagging sounds now, those of which amplify when Wooyoung picks up the pace, snapping his hips up with increased insistency. 

When Jimin places a hand over his throat, no doubt feeling the motion of his cock against Jungkook’s neck, Jungkook moans openly around the length in his mouth, the sound only half-muffled. Jimin trails a hand down to Jungkook’s chest, then looks up at Wooyoung.

“Remember how he said that he likes it when you play with his nipples?”

Wooyoung nods.

Jimin smiles. “Let me show you just how he likes it.”

Jungkook lets out a small, muffled whimper.

“What you were doing is fine – he loves it when people suck on his nipples – but if you’re just working with your hands, he prefers it if you just circle them, first - it really gets him going.”

Jimin does just that, and Wooyoung watches as Jungkook’s cock twitches in response. Subconsciously, he reaches out and wraps his hand around the base of it, and Jungkook jerks and lets out a soft moan before bringing a hand down and tapping the mattress.

Wooyoung immediately draws back. “I’m so sorry, I —”

“No, no, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just that if you do that, he won’t last.”

Jungkook flashes him a thumbs up, which is pretty hilarious all considering, but Wooyoung’s currently too horny to laugh.

Jungkook’s hands again find purchase on the backs of Jimin’s thighs, and Wooyoung notes that though Jimin’s currently thrusting forward, Jungkook’s doing most of the work, actively moving his throat up and down Jimin’s cock. Curious, Wooyoung snaps his hips up a few times, and it’s breathtaking to see Jungkook move in time with his thrusts. 

“Anyways,” Jimin continues, catching Wooyoung’s attention. “As I was saying, you circle for a bit, and then you can let your thumbs brush just _slightly_ over the tips.”

When he does so, Jungkook’s back arches up off the mattress, and Jimin immediately takes his hands off, coaxing a small whimper from Jungkook.

“Then, you can rub a bit. Small swiping motions.”

Jungkook’s cock lies thick and leaking against his stomach, and with Jimin’s cock in his throat, the visuals alone are almost enough to push Wooyoung to the edge, but he’s so transfixed in Jimin’s motions that he manages to hold off.

“After that, you can move on to more rubbing, but on the peaks this time.”

Jimin pushes down on the peaks of Jungkook’s nipples, and they soften just a bit before he’s rubbing on them, Jungkook’s moaning broken in time with Wooyoung’s thrusts.

“Or, if you’re feeling meaner –”

Jimin gives Jungkook’s nipples a flick, and Jungkook jolts, a small whimper sounding from between Jimin’s legs.

Jimin goes back to rubbing, and Jungkook’s whimpers slowly get more insistent, and there’s a slight tremble in his thighs now that Wooyoung can feel underneath his hands.

“And then, when you can tell that he’s at the edge —”

Jimin punches Jungkook’s nipples, then tugs and twists at them rapidly, and Jungkook lets out a muffled cry before arching almost completely off the mattress. The clench around Wooyoung’s cock is insane, and he barely suppresses a groan at the sight of Jungkook spurting all over his own abdomen.

“So good for me, baby,” Jimin coos, still working at Jungkook’s nipples. He looks up at Wooyoung and smiles. “You, too, sweetheart.”

His praise acts as encouragement for Wooyoung to pick up the speed, a slew of _unh unh unh_ s leaving Jungkook in time with his thrusts.

“I’m going to —“

He feels the brush of Jungkook’s thumb against his wrist, and then the pressure around his cock tightens. Wooyoung looks up at Jimin, and Jimin grins back at him. 

“He wants you to come,” Jimin explains. “You’ll come for him, won’t you, sweetheart?”

With that, it takes just a few more thrusts before Wooyoung’s coming into the condom, and Jungkook clenches around him the whole time; he can see the tautness of Jungkook’s abs as the other cinches down on his cock.

Wooyoung’s hips stutter, snapping shallowly into Jungkook as he finishes. “Fuck, holy fuck.”

It’s not the most elegant thing to say, but it’s exactly how he’s feeling. After his hips still, he props himself up over Jungkook and trails a hand gently up his torso, and Jungkook lets out a small gurgle, body still rocking with the strength of Jimin’s thrusts.

“Ready, baby?” Jimin asks. He runs a hand over Jungkook’s throat, and Jungkook visibly shivers.

He lets another small gurgle, and Jimin snaps his hips forward a few more times before he comes. Wooyoung stares, transfixed, at Jimin’s face – his eyes are pinched shut, and he lets out a few low, breathy moans, and Wooyoung thinks for the umpteenth time that night that it’s staunchly unfair for anyone to be as gorgeous as Jimin and Jungkook are.

He hears quick, wet gulping sounds, and he looks down at Jungkook, eyes tracking the bob of his neck as his throat constricts around Jimin’s cock.

Wooyoung can already feel himself getting hard again, which reminds him to pull out of Jungkook, and he does so just as Jimin’s hips still.

Jungkook lets out a small whimper, and he draws his legs together just slightly, as if the clench will help him adjust to the loss.

Wooyoung takes the condom off and ties it off, and he waits for a few seconds, feeling a bit ridiculous, until Jimin looks at him and grins.

“One second,” he says. From the pace of his breathing, Wooyoung can tell that he’s done with his orgasm; he’s probably gone soft, but holy shit, Jungkook is still sucking, lips stretched out around Jimin’s cock.

Jimin taps Jungkook’s shoulder. “Baby, don’t be rude, we have a guest.”

Jungkook lets out a small, surprised noise, then scoots back on the bed and pulls off. He flashes Wooyoung a sheepish grin, then reaches his hand out. “Sorry. Here, let me take that.”

It’s insane that Jungkook’s still functioning; he just got spitroasted, and Wooyoung barely did anything but he’s still a fucking mess.

“How are you still..?”

Jungkook laughs. “As with all other things, practice makes perfect.”

There’s a tap on Wooyoung’s shoulder, and Wooyoung turns to see Jimin beckoning at him. Wooyoung pads over, and then Jimin slots two fingers under his chin and tilts his head up, and when their lips meet, Wooyoung lets his eyelids flutter closed.

Jimin’s lips are just as pillowy as they look, even softer than Jungkook’s, and Wooyoung practically melts against them, tiny whimpers sounding from the back of his throat. 

Jimin pulls back and presses their foreheads together, then moves his hand up to softly caress Wooyoung’s cheek. “Such pretty sounds, sweetheart.”

Wooyoung gives him a small, shy smile. Something about Jimin is different - he’d wanted to please Jungkook, too, but with Jimin, the desire is less happy byproduct and more all-consuming need; he’s not quite sure what makes it that way, but under Jimin’s stare, it takes all of what he has just not to fidget.

Behind him, there’s a slight dip in the mattress signalling that Jungkook has returned. Absentmindedly, Wooyoung reaches back, and Jungkook lets out an amused chuckle before interlacing their hands together. 

The mattress shifts again when Jungkook draws nearer, and his tone is soft when he speaks. “You think you’re ready for us again?”

Jimin draws back so that Wooyoung can respond, and Wooyoung barely pushes down the instinct to chase his lips, registering that he has a question to answer. “Y-yeah.”

Jimin smiles and brings a hand up to his locks, threading slowly. “Hands and knees, baby.”

The motion brings Wooyoung eye-level with Jimin’s cock, and he’s just about to wrap his lips around it when Jungkook's voice stops him.

“Hey, that's not fair. You already got your dick sucked.”

Jimin sighs. “Damn, just say you wanna try it with someone that doesn't have a gag reflex and go, okay. No need to be all court of law about it.”

Wooyoung promptly collapses onto his forearms and stifles his laughter into the mattress because what the fuck.

There’s a hand on his lower back, and Jungkook speaks, voice strung with amusement. “Look at what you've done.”

Jimin chuckles, fingers still weaving through Wooyoung’s hair. “Sorry, sweetheart. We’ll be serious.”

Wooyoung blinks the tears out of his eyes and peers up at him. “No, I — it's funny, I appreciate it.”

“Mn. A man of good taste,” Jungkook praises, and the laughter that draws from all three of them makes the atmosphere warmer.

Jungkook taps his hip. “Turn around for us?”

Wooyoung obeys, and now he's facing Jungkook's cock. He sees, also, the cum on Jungkook’s torso, and without even thinking, he surges up and licks it off, kitten-licking his way up Jungkook’s abs.

Jungkook rests a palm flat against the crown of Wooyoung’s head, and his eyes are hooded as he watches Wooyoung lap. “Oh, thats fucking hot.”

“Yeah, holy shit.”

Wooyoung lets out a pleased hum in akcnowlegemeng of the praise, and once he determines Jungkook’s abdomen sufficiently clean, he relaxes back down onto his hands and knees. This time, there are no words to stop him, just feeling Jungkook’s hands in his hair and Jimin’s hands on his hips, so Wooyoung leans forward and wraps his lips around Jungkook’s cockhead and sucks gently, tongue flicking at his frenulum.

“Oh, that's good. If you want to stop, just tap my leg twice, okay?”

“Mhm.”

Wooyoung feels Jimin get off the bed, and he looks up at Jungkook through his lashes and lets out a small noise of question.

“He’s going to get the lube, he’ll be right back.”

In lieu of a nod, Wooyoung just bobs down on Jungkook’s cock, which is admittedly a great pastime while they’re waiting for Jimin to return. He takes Jungkook in slowly, and Jungkook doesn’t force it at all, grip still light in Wooyoung’s locks. Then, with a smirk, Wooyoung takes Jungkook all the way in, the tip of his nose bumping against his torso, and the grip in his hair tightens immediately.

“Holy _fuck._ ”

“Good?” Jimin’s back, and his voice carries an air of amusement.

“So good, what the —“ Wooyoung pulls back just to surge down all the way again — “Mn, _fuck_.”

As he sucks Jungkook off, he brings a hand up to stroke his balls, thumb running gently over the seam.

“Sweetheart, _fuck_ , that’s — God.”

Unintelligible, just the way Wooyoung likes it. He moans in response, a sound that amplifies when he feels Jimin’s fingers circling his hole. When Jimin slips a digit in, then two, then three, and starts thrusting, Wooyoung moves in rhythm down Jungkook’s cock, his needy sounds muffled as he takes Jungkook into his throat.

“You’re doing so well for us, sweetheart.”

Wooyoung can’t tell which one of them said it, but it doesn’t really matter, because praise from either is enough to make Wooyoung feel warm and giddy all over.

His nose is now constantly nudging up against Jungkook’s abdomen, and he gurgles unabashedly around him, small gagging noises sounding from the suction of his throat. Jimin moves out from behind him, and Wooyoung lets out a small moan when Jimin pulls his fingers out. He’s a bit sad he can’t see Jimin’s cock again, but feeling it is quite the consolation - he’s not as long as Wooyoung, but he is girthier, and even though he pushes only the tip in, at first, Wooyoung already feels like he’s being speared open.

He distracts himself by slurping around Jungkooks cock, and Jungkook gently twirls a lock of his hair around a finger before sweeping it behind his ear. “Still okay, sweetheart?”

Wooyoung hums in response, and he’s genuinely doing just fine until Jimin bottoms out, upon which he chokes rather ungracefully, sputtering around Jungkook’s cock. Jungkook eases the grip he has in Wooyoung’s hair and shifts backwards, pulling out of Wooyoung’s mouth.

Wooyoung lets out a small cough, and Jungkook rubs his cheek comfortingly as he draws in a few deep breaths. “Sorry, I — wow, fuck, one moment.”

“Take all the time you need,” Jungkook murmurs, thumb swiping over his cheekbone.

All the time Wooyoung needs is just ten seconds, because after the sting subsides, his brain again registers that Jimin’s cock is in him, and he wants it _now_. “Okay, okay. You can — you can move now.”

He lets out a broken moan the instant Jimin does, and then he looks up at Jungkook, eyes hooded. 

“You can fuck my throat, if, ah, you — nnh, if you wanna.” For emphasis, he throws his head back, opens his mouth, and lolls his tongue out.

Jungkook lets out a huff of amusement. “Really are the best, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Come in my mouth, too?”

“Well, if you insist.”

Wooyoung’s subsequent smile gets stretched out around Jungkook’s cock, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jungkook takes him up on his offer when Jimin’s thrusts magnify, and Wooyoung feels like a fuckdumb, uncapped tube, just two holes fashioned for the sole purpose of being plugged up. When he comes, before either Jungkook or Jimin do, Jimin reaches down and strokes him through it, and Wooyoung actually sees spots in his vision as he spills into Jimin’s hand.

The good boy he is, he still remembers to clench, throat and ass, because he wants them to come soon, too. Jungkook does so first, releasing down his throat, and Wooyoung moans and gulps his way through it, all too happy to taste the tang of Jungkook’s release. It’s easier to focus on clenching his ass, then, and he’s very proud of the fact that Jimin soon follows, hips stuttering before he spills into the condom. 

All the while, Wooyoung suckles on Jungkook’s cock like it’s a comfort, even as he feels it softening. He pulls back - reluctantly - when Jungkook taps his cheek, and then, when Jimin pulls out, too, he slumps over onto the mattress, lying boneless on his side.

Immediately, Jungkook is next to him, palm warm against his cheek. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung rasps. “Just — just need a moment.”

Jungkook smiles. “Okay. You did so well for us.”

“Made us feel so good, sweetheart,” Jimin murmurs, hand resting on Wooyoung’s knee.

Wooyoung smiles, eyes fluttering shut, bathing in the praise.

“Do you want to go clean up now?”

Wooyoung opens his eyes and blinks up at the two of them, eyes wide, and Jimin coos at him.

“We — but you said so.”

Jungkook tilts his head. “Said what, sweetheart?”

“That I could do both.”

“Both..?”

They look at each other, and Wooyoung sees the realization set in - Jungkook’s brows shoot up and Jimin’s lips quirk into a small ‘o’.

Jimin looks down at him. “With - with Jungkook?”

Wooyoung nods.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh. Been waiting.”

“Ah.”

They're both grinning now, which is good, right? Wooyoung is eager to know.

“You — you want it, too?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Just let us know when you’re ready, okay?”

Wooyoung bustles to his knees which gets him raised eyebrows from the both of them.

“‘M ready, ‘m ready,” he insists, waggling his hips.

Jungkook laughs, “Always so good for us, sweetheart.”

Wooyoung gives him a dopey smile in response, a bit too far gone to be sheepish.

“How do you wanna do this?” 

Wooyoung thinks, trying to focus on forming words and not Jimin’s thumb rubbing circles on his cheek. When he’s got a coherent sentence together, he looks over at Jungkook. “I don’ really mind. Would be nice if I could see you, though?”

Jungkook smiles. “So sweet. Missionary, then?”

Wooyoung quirks his lips into a small pout. “‘Spose so.”

“Or —“ Jimin interjects. “You’re flexible, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh.”

Wooyoung frowns a bit, then, because doesn’t Jimin know? They've stretched together before. He’s overcome by a burning need to prove himself, so he hikes his legs up over his head, turning onto his cheek so that his own cock doesnt hit him in the face.

“Oh, wow,” Jungkook murmurs.

Jimin laughs. “Yeah, I know, right? He's even more flexible than I am. Okay, come back now, sweetheart.”

Wooyoung puts his legs down, then settles back onto his knees and looks up at Jimin. “Good?”

Jimin coos. “Yes, very good.”

A pause, then, “Anyways, I was thinking - could you lay down on one of the pillows for us, sweetheart? Drag it a bit down the bed, not up against the headboard.”

Wooyoung hums, then proceeds up the bed, drags pillow down, flips over, and lies his head on it.

“Okay, now kick your legs up so that they’re against the headboard?”

This brings Wooyoung’s cock just up to his ribs, and he braces his knees with his hands, the position exposing his entrance to the air.

“How does that feel?”

“‘S fine.”

“You think you could stay like that while Jungkook fucks you?”

Oh. Wooyoung gives the question a few seconds of thought. 

Yeah, he can do that. “Mhm.”

“Good boy,” Jimin praises.

Wooyoung smiles and then wiggles hips a bit, and he’s honestly starting to feel like a bit of an idiot, thighs beside his head and his hole all puckered up and on display for nothing.

Thankfully, Jungkook lubes up fast, and then he’s sliding over and lining up between Wooyoung’s legs.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Wooyoung affirms.

When Jungkook pushes in, the sensation is heavenly and fulfilling in a way it probably shouldn’t be, as if Wooyoung’s a stupid little fleshlight who has rediscovered his purpose. Jungkook places his hands flat beside Wooyoung’s head, then leans down and kisses him, and Wooyoung moans openly into his mouth, a bit too fucked out to form words but still eager to let Jungkook know how good he makes him feel.

The bed shifts a few times, and just as Wooyoung strings the words together to ask what Jimin is doing, he feels Jungkook's breath hitch against his lips.

He peers out behind Jungkook’s head and sees that oh, Jimin’s started fucking him.

He ducks back behind Jungkook’s shoulder, face fed, and Jungkook lets out a breathy laugh. 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“You — this is so hot.”

Jungkook huffs in amusement, and his lips part around a soft moan when Jimin leans forward and sucks on his neck, and Wooyoung watches on, mesmerized. Cracking his eyes open, Jungkook catches Wooyoung’s gaze, and he flashes him a grin before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

“ _You’re_ hot,” he murmurs.

Wooyoung lets out a pleased, shy noise, and then he grabs Jungkook’s jaw and brings him further down, kissing him more fervently so that he doesn’t pull back and catch a glimpse of how pink Wooyoung’s cheeks have become.

Small whines escape from the back of Wooyoung’s throat and into Jungkook’s as Jungkook continues thrusting, moving in time with Jimin’s movements behind him.

“You feel so good around me, baby, you’re so tight,” Jungkook rasps.

Wooyoung mewls in response, and Jungkook smiles before pushing their mouths together again, the kiss all tongue and spit but somehow still soft.

Jungkook’s really panting now, but he's still so gentle with Wooyoung, allowing him to forget all about the ache in his legs; Jungkook’s praise makes all of it worth it.

“So pretty, sweetheart, you look so good.”

“Thank you,” Wooyoung whimpers, words caught on Jungkook’s lips. “You do, too.”

Jungkook smiles, then turns his head and trails soft kisses down Wooyoung’s collarbone before doubling back and sucking softly on his neck. The softness of his actions contrast insanely to his stage presence, a dichotomy that goes straight to Wooyoung’s head and cock, and now he’s leaking all over his own abdomen, cockhead rubbing pitifully against his torso with each of Jungkook’s thrusts.

When Jungkook nips down his sternum and then licks some of the smeared precum off his abdomen, Wooyoung thinks that his soul has actually left his body. He doesn't think about it for very long, though, because Jungkook’s lips are again on his, and now he’s more focused on the wet heat of Jungkook’s mouth, the kiss more desperate and messy than before.

The pace of Jungkook’s hips has picked up, too, and then Wooyoung realizes that Jungkook’s barely moving anymore, his thrusts a mere byproduct of the intensity with which Jimin is pounding into him.

Jimin’s hands are on Jungkook’s pecs, too, squeezing, the flesh of them bulging out between his fingers. Jungkook’s lips have stopped moving against Wooyoung’s; he’s just letting out small puffs of air now, so Wooyoung breaks the kiss and shifts to the side to look at him.

Jungkook looks like he's falling apart, eyes pinched tightly shut and lips parted just slightly, enough to allow small, breathy gasps to escape. Wooyoung reaches a hand up and cups Jungkook’s cheek, and Jungkook opens his eyes and gives him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Wooyoung, I — mmn, I’m a bit, _unh_ , ah —“

“‘S okay,” Wooyoung whispers, and Jungkook’s smile grows small and gentle, and then he’s leaning down and kissing Wooyoung again.

The kiss starts out soft, but it’s not a minute before they’re just moaning into each other’s mouths, hot and desperate, as they’re strung along the pace of Jimin’s hips.

“I’m gonna come, I —“

Jungkook mumbles the words against Wooyoung’s lips, and Wooyoung eagerly swallows them up. When Jungkook comes, his soft moans and cries are caught in Wooyoung’s mouth, too, vibrations sounding in the back of Wooyoung’s own throat.

Jungkook’s hips stutter, but Jimin’s thrusts keep them moving, and then Wooyoung’s coming, too, release spurting as high as his chest. He’s sure some of it gets on Jungkook, too, but Jungkook doesn’t skip a beat, lips still moving in time with Wooyoung’s.

The kiss turns soft and warm as Jimin continues fucking into Jungkook, and Jungkook pulls back only to whisper soft praises against Wooyoung’s neck that Wooyoung returns in kind, murmuring them more insistently whenever Jungkook’s breath starts catching in his throat.

They’re both a bit overstimulated - Jimin pounding into Jungkook causes Jungkook to move inside of Wooyoung, but neither of them seem to mind. It’s not for long, either, because it's just a minute after that Jimin comes with a groan, and Jungkook’s body jerks a few times, in line with Jimin’s hips, before stilling.

Jimin pulls out, and Jungkook scrabbles against the sheets on either side of Wooyoung’s head, his arms shaking as he tries to keep himself propped up above him. Wooyoung lets out a small noise of concern, then places his hands on Jungkook’s hips and helps Jungkook ease down onto his side.

Jungkook gives him a grateful smile and then another kiss, and then they're just holding each other, still connected, lips brushing together softly.

Faintly, Wooyoung hears Jimin coo. There’s the sensation of a hand on his hip, and he peers down to see that Jimin’s placed a hand on Jungkook’s hip, too.

“You’re okay, baby?” 

“Mhm.”

“Sweetheart?”

Wooyoung giggles at the roll-call. “Yeah.”

“Good. My babies did so well for me, mm?”

“Mhm,” Jungkook mumbles, mostly preoccupied with sucking at Wooyoung’s bottom lip.

“Hey,” Jimin whines. “I'm still here, too, y’know.”

Without turning - it’s hard with Jungkook’s tongue snaking into his mouth - Wooyoung reaches out to the side, clasping and unclasping his hand in Jimin’s direction. There’s no response, so after a few seconds, Wooyoung pulls back from the kiss and looks up at him.

Jimin smiles but shakes his head. “We have to clean up first.”

Wooyoung just frowns slightly, but his words seem to bring Jungkook into coherency. He presses a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead and then pulls out, and Wooyoung lets out a soft whine and then a sad whimper when Jungkook gets off the bed.

“You can carry him?”

“Yeah, I've got him.”

A set of arms slide underneath his back and knees, and then he's curled up against Jimin’s chest and en route to the bathroom. 

Jimin sets him down next to the tub and Jungkook takes over, cradling him in his arms and whispering soft praises in his ear as Jimin readies the bath. When Wooyoung hears Jimin walking away, he lets out a tiny, confused noise, and Jungkook chuckles.

“Jimin doesn't like baths, so he's just gonna go take a shower.”

“Oh, okay.” Wooyoung thinks about it, then looks up at Jungkook, eyes wide and hopeful. “You — you like baths, right?”

“Mhm. Let's get in, sweetheart.”

Jungkook hums softly as he helps Wooyoung wash his hair, easing the shampoo gently into his scalp, and Wooyoung stays awake solely because he wants to return the favor; when Wooyoung voices his wishes aloud, mind too hazy to register embarrassment, Jungkook grins and dips his head down, somehow tolerating Wooyoung’s comparatively sloppy ministrations.

When Jungkook works the body wash over Wooyoung’s limbs, stopping to massage Wooyoung’s back, Wooyoung moans, eyelids fluttering shut. He opens his eyes again when he hears Jimin step out of the shower.

“I was gonna say, what is going _on_ ,” Jimin huffs, walking over to the tub. “Makes sense now, though.”

“Mn, jealous you weren’t being included?” Jungkook teases, thumbs still rubbing into the crook of Wooyoung’s shoulder blades.

Jimin hums. “Yes, very.”

Wooyoung turns his head to look at him and then reaches a hand out, and Jimin smiles at him and holds Wooyoung’s hand in his own while he and Jungkook finish up with the bath. After they’re done, Jimin hands Jungkook a towel that he promptly wraps Wooyoung in, and then Jimin steps closer to the tub so that he can wrap Jungkook in the other towel he’d had in his arms. 

They proceed back to the bedroom, and while Jimin and Jungkook dig through their dresser, Wooyoung awkwardly shuffles over to his clothes and puts his underwear back on, then looks down at the rest of the pile, considering.

“You can wear one of our things, if you want?”

Wooyoung looks up to meet Jimin’s gaze and then tilts his head. “Are you—“

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jimin assures, grinning. “Come here.”

Jimin hands him a soft, oversized tee, and Jungkook pushes a pair of pajama pants into his hands. After he slips both of them on, it’s Jimin's turn to hold him, telling him how good he is and how proud of him he is while Jungkook swaps the sheets out.

After Jungkook’s back from the laundry, he sits down on the bed and beckons for the two of them, and Jimin leads Wooyoung over to the mattress. Jimin sits down, but Wooyoung hovers awkwardly by the side of the bed, lips pursed.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I—uhm. I can just go home.”

Jimin tilts his head, brows furrowed. “Is that what you want?”

Wooyoung presses his lips into a thin line.

“You can stay with us tonight, we’d love to have you,” Jungkook encourages. “It’s late, now, too - if you really want to go home, let us walk you.”

The warmth of Jungkook’s concern oils the gears of Wooyoung’s brain, and after they start turning again, he manages a shy smile. “Oh. Uhm. I — I’ll stay, then.”

Jimin smiles and gives his hand a squeeze. “Okay. Go lie down next to Jungkook, okay, sweetheart?”

Wooyoung nods and gets onto bed, then slides up next to Jungkook and cozies into his embrace. Jimin wraps a blanket over the two of them before slotting himself behind Wooyoung, hand resting over the one Jungkook already has on his hip. He feels them interlace their fingers and lets out a contented hum, lips pulling up at the corners.

“Good, sweetheart?” Jungkook asks.

“Mn.” Wooyoung’s eyelids are already drooping shut.

Jimin’s words are a comforting rumble against the shell of his ear. “You did so good for us today. We’re so proud of you.”

“You too,” Wooyoung mumbles, and that’s the last thing he really remembers before he drifts off to sleep, guided by the soft sensation of Jimin’s lips pressed against his nape and the sweet scent of Jungkook’s shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please come talk to me about woojikook on [twt](https://twitter.com/alphabetsleuth)


End file.
